Truth Unveiled
by Lady Roxana of Angband
Summary: A stranger from legolas' past appears. What effects will it have on their future. have they learned from the mistakes they made in the past or are they fated to do so again one last time
1. Truth unveiled

Disclaimer: I do not own Lotr it belongs to the great J.R.R.Tolkien  
  
I will probably use both movie and book verse. This is my first fanfiction so READ AND REPLY. I could really use the feedback.  
  
Truth Unveiled  
  
Chapter 1-Death in the land  
  
A solitary figure stood in the darkened room eyes scanning the horizon awaiting the first light of dawn to push back the darkness covering the land.  
  
Unfortunately it would take more than the sun to break the darkness, which lay veiled in the land. Hidden in the shadows, never seen but always felt by those who realized its existence. The cold chill ever-present running along their spine. For this hidden as it is, it is even more deadly as it crept slowly taking over and before who realised it you were surrounded by it, suffocated, and found the enemy had already taken and destroyed your closest and strongest allies. Such was the fate here only a miracle could save us now and they were few and far between. There were others who needed such miracles, as in the land of Gondor. Struggling to force back the numerous armies that sprung forth everyday from deep in the bowls of Morder. Endless armies now stronger then ever and to strong to hold back for much longer. Soon they will break free and destroy all who dwell in the lands outside Mordor. No the Valar has forsaken these lands, forsaken us to the darkness that awaits and the doom of all who still resided in Middle- Earth. We can not escape for those who are our only hope are being killed or imprisoned until eventually there will be no voice crying out against the evil now in control of these lands. Still there is always hope though it is almost lost, struggling against the enveloping darkness like a candle against the cold harsh strong winter winds that blow from the north. It is hopeless we are forsaken ensnared in a trap we were too blind too see....  
  
"Mother" a desperate voice called breaking her musings. "Quickly, you must come quickly"  
  
"What is it my child what is wrong" She asked concerned at the sign of his distress.  
  
"It is uncle Théodred mother, they were ambushed in the West Marches by orcs they say he will not live to see the new day."  
  
At hearing that she quickly rushed out of the room and into the dark gloomy corridor in search of Théodred's room. Quickly entering she gasped at the sight of Théodred lying at deaths door. Their two cousins Éomer and Éowyn stood heads bowed in the silence standing at the foot of his pallet.  
  
"Brother" she cried, "Oh Théodred please wake up, you must. I need you and Rohan does as much if not even more."  
  
"Sister" the voice was hoarse and not above a whisper."  
  
"Théodred please stay strong you are much need here to help fight the darkness"  
  
"I can not for I can feel the life draining out of me. Take care dear sister I will watch over you always" and with those last words his eyes glazed over gone forever.  
  
Crying her eyes out she stayed kneeling in front of his deathbed clutching his cold hands in hers as if he would come back. A hand was placed over each of her shoulders and a deep voice said.  
  
"Come cousin do not grieve for it was not what he would have wanted though he will be well missed by all who are true to Rohan."  
  
"I know Éomer but I feel so drained of life and have no will to live and see the darkness take over while we are powerless to defend our people to defend against it." and her two cousins helped her out of the room.  
  
Looking out of the window the first rays of dawn finally appeared pushing back the dark covering the land for at least one more day. 


	2. The Three Hunters

Sorry for taking so long but the time has really flown. Before I forget a big thank you to my reviewers.  
  
Anastasia Who: About Eomer being banished before Theodred died I am not sure if that is true. In the movie verse it happens but in the book Eomer is just locked away in the dungeons of Edoras.  
  
Elvenwanderer: Thanks you're a real confidence builder. Compliments to you on your fic "choices of a lifetime". I read it a short while ago and loved it. One thing I didn't mind was the length of your review and are taking what you said into consideration.  
  
ATTENTION everyone Legolas has officially entered the story.  
  
Chapter 2 – The Three Hunters - Banishment and imprisonment in Rohan  
  
"You mean not to follow them?" Legolas asked puzzled.  
  
"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands" Aragon replied while bandaging the cut on his arm.  
  
"Then it has all been in vain!" Gimli exclaimed upset "The fellowship has failed"  
  
Comfortingly Aragon placed his hand on Gimli's shoulder.  
  
"Not if we hold true to each other," He replied a smile starting to appear on his face." We shall not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we still have strength left within us." Walking away he picked up his quiver. "Leave all that can be spared. We travel light" pausing slightly Aragon looked back at them before grinning and saying, "Let's hunt some orc."  
  
Looking at each other with knowing smiles they grinned spirits uplifted once more after the death of one of their comrades.  
  
"Yes," cried Gimli laughing.  
  
Turning Aragon ran into the forest followed by Legolas and Gimli. And so the quest on the three hunters' began.  
  
Meanwhile In Edoras: In the dark halls of Meduseld, Éomer struggled against the king's guards as Grima Wormtoungue looked down at him struggling in the dirt like a dog, a smirk ever present on his face.  
  
" You see much, Éomer son of Éomund. Too much! You are banished forthwith from the Kingdom of Rohan, all it's domains, under pain of death."  
  
"You have no authority here," Éomer countered back at him still struggling against his captors. " Your orders mean nothing" He spat before he was kneed in the stomach by one of the guards.  
  
"But this order does not come from me." He paused slightly as Éomer looked up at him. "It comes from the King, he signed it this morning." Wormtoungue replied with the greatest of pleasure as he showed the official document.  
  
Éomer stopped struggling as the words sunk in, of this great betrayal after his loyal years of service to the King.  
  
"No" cried a voice. "You seem to forget Wormtoungue who is in actual fact officially the Kings advisor. Which is me, not you. You have no power to enforce this decree nor will I allow it."  
  
"Ah yes Seraphina, I expected you to try and help your cousin, the traitor Éomer. However you will find you're incorrect on this score".  
  
"Oh and how is that?" She demanded angrily  
  
"Why for evidence has been found proclaiming you a traitor to Rohan by being in liege with Mordor its self. So Seraphina daughter of the King you are hereby proclaimed, a traitor to Rohan. Treason being such a serious offence and against your own father too, you are hence with sentenced to imprisonment in the deepest dungeons of Edoras, under my authority as the official advisor to the King."  
  
"No" she screamed struggling against the guards who had grabbed hold of her. "You will not get away with this Wormtoungue, for what will the people of Rohan do when they see you have banished and imprisoned the two most loyal and highest ranking subjects of the King. There will be a revolt and you will be thrown into the dirt for your dead body to fester were it belongs." She said with great relish.  
  
"Somehow I do not believe that will happen Seraphina, for the people of Rohan will have more to worry about the orcs attacking them, than your petty troubles, which do not affect them so drastically. They will forget about you, too busy saving their own skins to worry about yours"  
  
"You monster, you seek to recover information I hold of the future, which would be of help to your true master, Saruman. But I swear by the Valar not one word will escape my lips." Seraphina shouted at the triumphant Grima in defiance.  
  
"I knew you would be so spirited after all your name does mean burning one. But I think you will quickly mellow and see to my way of thinking once your children get involved."  
  
"You wouldn't" She replied horrified. A look of pure terror on a face at the implications, as she glanced to where her twin son and daughter were peeking round the door watching the commotion.  
  
"I suggest you don't try me. Bring them" Grima commanded the remaining guards  
  
"Run, run Súrion and Almie, my darlings run to the safety of the Golden Woods, to my people, for they shall give you sanctuary." Cried out Seraphina.  
  
Darting quickly through the door the little boy ran after grabbing his sister's arm with the guards close on their heels. Jumping bareback onto their horse Dûr Isil who was standing in the yard. The boy wheeled him round before galloping out onto the field of Rohan in the direction on Lorien.  
  
Back in the hall after hearing the escape of her two darling children Seraphina sighed in relief.  
  
"Now they are free, you cannot hurt them Grima and use them against me." She said with a smile on her face.  
  
"May be. However you are still in my grasp, my lovely Seraphina. I wonder how long you will last after feeling the full brunt of my anger and determination?" Wormtoungue asked her with a cruel grin.  
  
He then bent down beside her whispering in her ear. "How strong will you be in the dark where there is no one to hear your screams nor help you. Trapped in an eternal darkness you will succumb to my will, Seraphina, I can guarantee it."  
  
Straightening up again he commanded the guards to send her to her doom.  
  
"Take her away to the deepest and darkest dungeon in Edoras and chain her up. We still have unfinished business to conduct. As for you Éomer come morning you will be released and should you still be found on the border by nightfall you will immediately be killed."  
  
Swiftly turning around he turned to follow Seraphina. Into the dungeons her cries of protest could still be heard, faint as they were.  
  
Seraphina- is the woman in the first chapter her name mean 'burning one' Almie – Seraphina's daughter. I think her name means 'blest'.  
  
Súrion- Seraphina's son his name means 'wind-son'  
  
Dûr Isil – literally means 'Dark Moon' but it may not be correct.  
  
A/N I know a short chapter but I am just getting warmed up hopefully. I will hopefully get another chapter up soon. But I have important exams coming up to revise for so I don't know if I will have the time. Thanks again to my two reviewers. 


	3. The Search Continues

In my efforts to keep this a PG-13 fic the night of punishment for Seraphina will not be entered here. Anyone one who is an adult and 18 years old can find it with the links which I will put up at some point in my bio.  
  
Now I know I have twisted the time line a little so that it its in with my needs but anyway. In my story Eomer didn't leave until the day after his banishment. I know I said he would be killed if he didn't leave the border by nightfall. But in my story he isn't allowed to leave until the following day, as Grima was Eomer to be publicly shammed. So he is whipped the next day in front of all the villagers tied to the stockade before he left with his loyal men. This also allows there to be a day gap between Eomer and the children, which I need to have for the story to fit together. But I am not going to describe it in the chapter So on day 1 of the three hunters they are imprisoned and banished. The Children flee Edoras. Seraphina is also punished. On Day 2-Eomer is beaten and released and other stuff happens. Day 3-Eomer meets Aragon and co.  
  
Chapter 3– The Search Continues Swift and tireless through the trees did the three hunters speedily go. Led onwards by Aragon. Passing quickly through the forest and climbing high onto long stony slopes. The sky turned red with the sunset and only once dusk set in did they slow for the trail was not so easily followed. At dawn they paused briefly as they had lost the orc trail and had to decide were the orcs could have gone.  
  
"Which way would they turn, do you think?" said Legolas "Northward to take a straighter road to Isengard, or Fagorn, if that is their aim as you guess? Or southward to strike the Entwash?"  
  
"They would not make for the river, whatever mark they aim at. And unless much is amiss in Rohan and the power of Saruman greatly increased then they would take the quickest route across the fields of the Rohirrim. Let us search northwards."  
  
They carried on turning northwards in hot pursuit of the orcs that held their friends captive. Aragon searching for any possible clues while Legolas scouted out ahead. Suddenly Legolas cried out.  
  
"We have already overtaken some of those we are hunting." Looking to where the elf was pointing they realised what had first been mistaken for boulders were actually huddled bodies. Five dead orcs lay there. They had been slaughtered with many cruel strokes. They had been beheaded and the ground was soaked with their dark blood.  
  
"This is a riddle. But one that we can not wait around to unsolved by the light of day." Said Gimli  
  
"It doesn't look hopeful. But enemies of the orcs are likely to be our friends. Do any people live in these hills Aragon?" Legolas asked.  
  
"No for the Rohirrim rarely come here and it is too far from Minas Tirith. I think that the enemy brought their own enemy along with them. These are northern orcs who dwell far away. None of the slain wear badges of the white hand. They probably argued amongst themselves, which is not unusual, but for what I cannot say. Maybe the road."  
  
"Or the captives." Concluded Gimli. "Let us hope they too did not meet their end here."  
  
Aragon quickly began searching the area but could not find more clues.  
  
Discovering the path the orcs has taken they quickly carried onwards. Sometime later Aragon veered to the right having discovered the footprints of Pippin and the elven broach he had cast aside. Filled with a renewed hope they carried onwards not stopping till nightshade. There coming from the distance could Legolas see a horse and it's rider some distance away.  
  
"Look Aragon a horse comes this way with two riders. They are too far away for me to see clearly but they look to be children or the size of children. Could the hobbits possibly escaped."  
  
"I doubt it for where would they have gotten a horse from and surly the orcs would be trailing not far behind if this was so. Considering how urgent this mission seemed to them." Aragon replied with a heavy heart.  
  
"But there is the possibility they did?" Questioned Gilmi.  
  
"I don't now but unless we know if they mean good or ill we will await them hidden in the tall grass and see what brings them so far from civilization." So casting themselves in the tall grass they lay in wait.  
  
Children's POV:  
  
"Shh. Almie. Don't worry we will soon get there."  
  
"But I want mother. We shouldn't have left her there Súrion in the hand of that mean man."  
  
"There was no choice she wished for us to be safe with her kin."  
  
"But what if she doesn't come back Súrion, what then? I refuse to leave these shores without her." Almie replied determinedly.  
  
"If Sauron succeeds in retrieving his ring of power then we will have no choice. The age of elves is finished Almie. They are now leaving in grey ships to go West. Would you stay here to be a slave rather than listen to mothers last wish and be safe? We won't be parted forever."  
  
"I don't care...  
  
"SSSSShhh. Sometime isn't right I can feel were being watched." Taking out a long knife from his pack Súrion watchfully scanned the tall grass around them for any sign of another's presence. Dûr Isil shook her head restless. While Súrion patted her reasuredly.  
  
The suddenly the three hunters sprung on them. Súrion being ready quickly disarmed the swordsman in a rapid move.  
  
Aragon recognising that disarming move quickly called a halt to his companions.  
  
"Súrion why do you linger so far from Edoras with Almie but without your mother what has happened?"  
  
"Aragon I might ask you the same question especially in such strange company, a man, a wood elf and a dwarf? And if I'm not mistaken sworn enemies after The Wood Kings mistreatment of the dwarves who meant no harm to the elves."  
  
Duh, Duh, DUH. A bit boring I know. So how does Aragon know Súrion an Almie so well he can recognize a disarming move? And what's the link between Legolas and the Children? Read and Reply to discover more. 


End file.
